The invention refers to a corona ignition device such as the type generally known from DE 10 2013 101 060 A1, for example.
Corona ignition devices, which ignite fuel in an internal combustion engine by means of a corona discharge, are an alternative to conventional spark plugs, which ignite fuel by means of an arc discharge. Corona ignition devices make it possible to make the mixture more lean and can therefore improve the power and consumption of internal combustion engines.